


Troublesome Questions

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoko's been waiting for the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome Questions

"Kenta, why don't you just date this girl if you like her so much? I think you should."

"It's complicated."

Kenta had told Momoko before that when things were peaceful again and he didn't have to fight, that was when he'd be able to find the love of his life with no reservations. Until then, love was something to be avoided. It could even be a danger, both to him and the one he loved. It made sense, Momoko considered at the time.

But now things finally _were_ peaceful. And what had happened? Takeru and Princess Ial had come together again, only to be torn apart. And for what? "Why can't you and Princess Ial stay together? You were before the war." Takeru's answered was also that it was complicated, but mainly to keep the peace. This didn't seem fair to Momoko. It disturbed her a bit. As did Kenta's continuing distance from any girl once they showed even a little interest in him.

If this now very peaceful period of their lives wasn't prime for love, when was? Was it in fact a turbulence that brought people together? Did there need be a disaster going on in order to make certain that an otherwise self-reliant person even would even consider they needed someone else around? It certainly seemed to make Takeru and Ial closer.

But, Takeru and Kenta's issues were really none of her business. And now, Momoko considered, they were not really what honestly disturbed her. What was really on her mind were her own affections. Spending time with Maskman had been difficult, but still fun at times, and through it all, Momoko had grown very fond of her teammate, Haruka.

At first finding her cold, and irritating in some ways, Momoko had quickly gotten past these quirks, and gotten to like the girl behind them. Haruka truly understood her as a person, and better than that, actually showed some mutual affection despite all of that. Momoko just hadn't been sure where to go from there, and so had looked to those around, those more experienced, for what to do.

What idiots, Momoko thought. And even more so, her for thinking they knew what they were doing. They didn't know any more than she did. "Haruka, what do you think of me?" Momoko had asked, hoping that Haruka would reveal her feeling through this question.

No such luck. "How could I answer something that varies by the moment?" Haruka said.

Of course, her feelings had to be complicated as well, Momoko thought with some irritation. "What are you going to do now, without having to be a Maskman?" She decided to turn the conversation to something else.

"Who knows. I did have a life before then to go back to."

"Oh," Momoko said, disappointed. She didn't really want Haruka to leave her like that, it might be nice to see her sometime at least. "You can stay with this life too, you know. It might be without the epic battles, but well, you can stick around me at least," Momoko offered.

"I can see. That doesn't like it would be too bad."

Momoko looked, irked at Haruka's apathetic response. But then she had to smile, seeing that Haruka was smiling as well. Momoko held onto her arm, letting out a slight giggle. Haruka seemed surprised, but still as happy as before. Momoko supposed a scene like this could have happened during any time of their journey. But better late than never, she supposed. Love was for now, whenever now happened to be.


End file.
